


Hairy Situation/Adam RosexHeath Slator

by queenofharts1



Series: Lonely Nights and WWE: Smut, Fetishes, and Kink Prompts [3]
Category: WWE
Genre: Erogenous Zone Orgasm, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair Smelling, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Prompt from SakuraHijiri: I'd love something from good old Social Outcast times: Heath misses his long hair and so he takes care of Adam's hair instead. Washing, blow drying, brushing, maybe even braiding? And to add some smut to this fluff, I'd like Adam to "thank" Heath with either a hand job, blow job, frottage or anal sex. Surprise me. :D But please make it "cute". I want them to adore each other. :)





	Hairy Situation/Adam RosexHeath Slator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



> I thought of this 3 hours ago, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)  
> P.S. It is a bit crack-y, but I feel you'll get everything you asked for!

Heath was used to crying while he came but because he felt so bad for other people.

No one could ever be as sexy and southern as he was and he had such a big heart, so he couldn't help but be turned on by himself and cry because of it! God, he was a good person.... But that's not why he was crying now, now he was mourning the loss of something real....his beautiful long hair. He missed it so much, it made his beautiful little face red with tears. How could he, HE of all people, have been so stupid to cut all his gorgeous gorgeous hair......

Now he'd have nothing to brush, braid, wash, stroke, love and worship, and worse than that, no one else will either!!! He left his dressing room to meet with his teammates, The Social Outcasts, brushing a final tear of his sweet little face to look strong and brave as their fearless leader. Curtis and Bo were just leaving to go to catering, blissfully unaware of the torturous pain he was feeling deep inside, and he was going to grab his jacket and follow them when he saw.......that....

Adam was brushing his hair, slowly and lovingly with a golden handled brush, much like it deserved. For you see, as beautiful as Heath knew he was, Adam was just as beautiful. Smooth tan skin, perfect triangle nose, deep puppy dog brown eyes, pouted kissable lips and a head of long gorgeous chocolate locks to match.

He felt himself start to stir watching him stroke his hair, shirtless, like the beautiful God he was. He felt his hand subconsciously begin to travel south before-"Oi, you gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna come in?" Those pouted lips forming a sweet sexy smirk, God what he wanted those kissable lips to do.....

He walked in awkwardly, trying to hide his growing erection in fluorescent lighting while wearing tight pants wasn't easy, and stood behind Adam as he primped his hair slowly making a moaning sound as he did causing a blush on both and a heavy throb in Heath's southern territory.

"Sorry love, I just can't seem to do anything with this hideous rat's nest today..." "DON'T SAY THAT!" The room fell silent for a few seconds as Adam's giant puppy eyes stared up at him in shock. "Um...I mean...You shouldn't say that 'bout yourself, baby, it's beautiful. You're.....you're beautiful."

Adam blushed and gave him a sweet innocent look that shot him right in the groin. "Would you....would you like to brush it?" Adam looked more excited and yet nervous about Heath brushing his hair than he'd ever think possible, and he was more than happy to oblige him.

Heath grabbed the brush, leaned over and begin to caress the sexy locks with it while Adam bit his lip and let out a far-too-needy whimper. He felt like he was going to explode when the brown haired Adonis clutched at his seat and began to rock in his seat while letting out a whiny, "Mooooore...."

He couldn't hold back, he was just too perfect, they both were. He placed the brush down and slowly began to massage his head slowly. "Ooooooh, oh please yes, Heeeeath!" Adam clutched Heath's wrist as he began to subconsciously grind his erection into his pretty little head.

"Oh, Adam you're so beautiful, I think I'm gonna explode!" Heath was barley able to hear a whimpered "I can help you with that," before he felt Adam rub his erection through his tights and before he knew it, he felt a warm wetness surround him and groaned from the pleasure.

He began to massage with more intensity as Adam begged around his cock for him not to stop. He lifted up a handful of hair and smelled it, sweet and sexy like coconuts, just like he thought. They were both moaning, sighing and whimpering rhythmically with each other as they came close to completion.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum, baby," Heath moaned. "On my hair, please oh God, on my hair!!!" Adam pulled Heath's cock out of his mouth and stroked it violently over his head as Heath stroked his head until he grunted sharply and pumped cum out onto the lovely Brit's flowing hair. Feeling the warm cum on his hair, mixed with the pleasure of having his erogenous zone massaged, was too much for him so he let out a joyful whine and came all over his tights.

They both panted into each others arms and began to kiss passionately, until Adam saw himself in the mirror and blushed. "Oh no, I have a match tonight, what'll I do?" Heath almost swallowed his tongue when he realized what he would be doing next, but just gave Adam a sexy smirk.

"I guess that means I'll have to wash it then, won't I baby?" Adam looked into his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation for what cleansing pleasures he would be receiving soon. He placed a chaste kiss on Heath's lips, seductively stroked his arm and guided him to the shower.

No more tears had a double meaning that day.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do?  
> You like my work? Read the part 1 for this series for the rules/ideas and ask for a request! :)


End file.
